pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/Mo Triple Chop Farmer
can't seem to figure out how to make that slave spirit picture work :S, neways heres the link if someone can help me out. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Slave_Spirit_Map.JPG--Raps4life 18:12, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :We aren't GuildWiki. We ahve to take pictures and upload them here ourselves. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 18:17, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::Thanks for the info, didn't know that :)--Raps4life 18:21, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Could I someone let me know if it's ready to be tested?--Raps4life 18:39, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Need someone who has factions and farms vermin to let me know whats the max number of groups this build could handle in hard mode, and also how many groups to agro when facing the boss because I don't feel like bringing my warrior to factions.--Raps4life 19:54, 21 August 2007 (CEST) It's really hard to kill the boss. Best if you aggro his group and one more, to get extra healing. And you can tank 2 groups at one time, but it's not too good - In HM they cast Heart of Shadow and run away to regen. So it's best to fight with one group at a time. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 07:56, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Haven't there already been a ton of W/Mo farming builds using Dolyak Signet, Live Vicariously and Vigorous Spirit? Don't see any innovation here. Taeryn 21:59, 22 August 2007 (CEST) : http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/Mo_Vermin_Farmer ?? Taeryn 22:02, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::This is the merge of that one, and the others. THey will be deleted eventually. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:04, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :::Yeah that's the idea here :P--Raps4life 05:11, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Will eventually ever come is the question. :P--DarkEnzanArikado 04:54, 29 August 2007 (CEST) YAY! and fitting name to boot Iwan13talk 23:41, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Merge/delete Lets delete these ones now: Build:W/Mo Vermin Farmer, Build:W/Mo Dead Sword Solo, Build:W/Mo Solo Hard Mode Vermin Farmer No need to keep it any longer. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 02:34, 3 September 2007 (CEST) runes A major and a superior? I dun like that idea.FearDrake! 20:36, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Really, you only need a sup in axe + helm to farm vermin in NM, not sure about HM tho 217.155.45.177 21:33, 1 December 2007 (CET) Vermin HM Someone want to post a video on how the hell you kill those things in HM? I took on 1 group for 30 minutes (not lying) and none of em died. 24.197.181.242 23:32, 25 December 2007 (EST) yeah i uhh had the same problem with those annoying things --Bigg 21:00, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Hard mode they continuously keep gaining life back. It seems like they're nigh impossible to farm solo. - Joker Axe? I use a zealous axe instead of Balth Spirit. Just a thought JORLZ36181 13:29, 14 April 2008 (EDT) So do i and i find that it works much better and free's up a spot for another skill Gorlath the wild 10:59 19 July 2008 (EDT) For the optional... what does anyone here think for the optional? save yourselves might be good. i mean, i saw the list on the page, but i'm trying to think outside the box here. :This is for solo farming, there shouldn't be anyone there to benefit from SY! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:50, 9 November 2008 (EST) b-spirit wtf is it doing on the bar--ShadowRelyk 06:57, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::^ zealous axe says hai 21:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Elemental HM I always get owned when two crown of thorns pop up, one i can handle just fine, any suggestions?